Team Seven in Jump
by master of the unknown
Summary: Two astronaughts were sent to uncover the strange energy signal's Earth has been detecting in space. They arrive to see a planet on a collision course with an astroid. They find and take three survivors from the planet back to Earth. The three look like they have been through war. They don't know how true that is. Watch as Team Seven tries to find a new life on this strange world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first original idea for a Naruto/Teen Titans crossover that ive been thinking about making for awhile. It wont have anything to do with dimension jumping I can tell you that. Starts a week after the forming of the Teen Titans. Will possibly have other crossovers later on. Possible lemons later on down the road.

Pairing choices: Naruto/Raven/Sakura. Sasuke/Blackfire/Jinx

Anyway lets get on with the story.

I own nothing of course

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Jump City Space Station)

The space station of Jump City was rather silent that particular evening. Multiple employees were tracking the progress of the two astronaughts they had sent into space over a month ago. They had been recieving reports from one of their space androids about strange energy fluxes that were happening deep within space. That had sent two of their finest astronaughts on one of their best rockets to check out the disturbances. From what they gathered so far, the disturbances were coming from a strange planet and they could only guess the planet was producing the energy or it was possible new intelligent life had been discovered. Everyone hoped it was a new form of life so they could say to all the non disbelievers that aliens truely existed. Suddenly the emergency alarm sprang to life as the room was covered in a crimson hue and the sound echoed through the building. Everyone could a loud rumbling and it felt like the whole station began to shake.

"General Mason!" A voice shouted over their radio transmission. The man in question stepped forward. Mason White was definatly a intimidating individual, if not for his size that was rather six foot five and was built like a small tank. Their was a small scar that raced down from his right eye to the middle of his cheek.

"Charlie what are you and Jason doing back from your mission so early?" Mason asked.

"No time for that General Mason, we need an ambulance fast. We've got three heavily injured individuals!" Charlie without another word ended their connection.

"You heard the man, I want an ambulance at their location now!"Mason ordered with a shout that had everyone shaking in their boots. They didn't need to be told twice and quickly dialed 911. With a few short words, they were going to send an emergency dispatch towards their location. Everyone glanced up into the sky and seen the rocket crash into the sea outside of Jump City. Everyone gathered up into any available vehicle in their possession and took off towards the fallen rocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Upon arrival, General Mason seen his two favorite astronaughts dragging three unconsious teens. Both Jason and Charlie panted from small exaushtion after dragging the three bodies to shore.

"Charlie what happened here, why do you have these three people with you?" Mason asked.

"Sir I think its best if I start from the beginning"

_FlashBack_

_"Ahh the beauty of outerspace will never cease to impress me" Jason whispered while gazing out of one of the shuttles many windows. Indeed space was a sight to behold with its massive ammount of stars and planets._

_"Get your head on Jason were almost there" Charlie mocked with a smile. His long time friend wanted to be in space for as long as he could remember and Charlie himself wanted to possibly discover new life out there. Jason simply rubbed the back of his head in embarassment before sitting back down in one of the pilots chairs. Their shuttle was approaching a small planet that some how went unnoticed to all the space stations on Earth untill recently a giant energy flux caught their attention. Charlie and Jason were all to eager to agree when they were given the assignment of checking out the disturbance. But whey they finally landed on the planet their excitement had changed to horror._

_Before their very eyes could only be described by either Hell on Earth or War. The landscape before them was broken and torn while mountains crumbled. Thunder rumbled in the sky while bolts of hot lightening would strike the ground with fury. But all that wasn't what had them shaking in fear the most, it was all the corpses that were thrown around. By the sight alone it looked like more then a thousand corpses were just laying across the land._

_"What happened here?" Jason whispered and before Charlie could even speak an explosion rocked the ground and had them stumbling on their feet. Both quickly turned around and seen a fresh cloud of smoke rise into the sky behind them._

_"Lets go check it out"Charlie said before taking off in a sprint._

_"Wait you idiot!" Jason said while chasing after his all too eager companion. They finally came to the source of the explosion and found something that once again filled them with shock. Their was what looked to be teens, one with hair so golden one could go blind from staring at it too long and another with hair so black it matched the night sky. The female of the group had an unusual pink hair color. Charlie and Jason checked all three for a pulse and to their surprise they had found one! But it was real faint and each required extreme medical attention if they wanted to survive._

_"Come on we've got to get these three some help" Jason said._

_"Yeah but where is help Jason. We don't even know where the hell we are!" Jason was once again embarassed but he knew he had to do something to help._

_"Well then lets take them with us back to Earth!" Charlie looked at him like he was crazy but before he could voice his displeasure about the idea, he watched his friend adopt an unnormal serious face. "Look we can stand here and argue about this all day but all I know is I've got to save these three" Without another word, Jason lifted the blond teen over his shoulder before using his free hands to grab the unconsious female and gently drag her back to the ship._

_"I can tell this will be a bad idea, what an idiot" Charlie grumbled before he lifted the other knocked out teen with raven colored hair over his shoulder and carried him to the rocket. They had placed the three in the medical bay of the ship and set their destination for Earth. Charlie and Jason as soon as they blasted out of the planet's atmosphere, they noticed a giant meteor coming closer and closer towards the small planet. Both could only watch in horror as moments later the gigantic rock collided with the planet and destroied it in seconds._

_Flashback End_

"And thats what happened General Mason" Charlie finished while watching the medics load each individual in the ambulance before taking off to Jump City's hospital. Mason scratched his chin in thought, brushing the small stubbles of hair with his finger tips before frowning at Jason.

"What made you think bringing those three back to Earth was a great idea Jason?"

"I couldn't help it sir, they were going to die and I couldn't live with myself if I let someone die when I know I could have prevented it" Jason answered immediantly which got a small sight from Mason but he couldn't help but grin a little. Jason truley wasn't just a great astronaught but a rather compassionate individual that would help others without thinking twice about it.

"Alright I accept that answer and you won't be punished Jason, good work" Jason smiled while giving the General a thumbs up.

"We checked on their condition each day and we almost lost them a time or two but we were able to keep them stabalized" Charlie said which got a nod from Mason.

"Well since you two seem to care so much for these three, I'm going to leave you in charge of watching over them untill they awaken" Mason said which got a cheer from Jason while his friend grumbled in annoyance but none the less agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(A week later)

The first thing Uzumaki Naruto did when he woke up from his sleep was hiss as his eyes were assualted by the glare of the light hanging over him. Naruto groaned before sitting up and glancing around while taking in his surroundings. By the looks of it, he was in a hospital room and he had moments ago been laying in a bed.

"Where am I?" Naruto flinched at how hoarse his voice sounded but then again he shouldn't be surprised. He was just in a life or deat fight along with his best friend to save the Elemental Nations from the insane Uchiha Obito and the ancient Uchiha elder Madara.

**"I think thats a question we both would like to know brat"** The all to familiar voice of Kurama aka the Nine Tailed Fox said with a yawn. Ever since the fight ended, Kurama decided to take a well deserved nap to not only replenish his lost chakra but because he was exhausted as well. Fighting the other Bijuu before going toe to toe with the newly reformed Juubi depleted even Kurama's massive chakra reserves.

'Kurama what happened, I can't really remember much of what happened at the end of the fight' Naruto asked.

**"Well your little friend Sasuke was able to distract Obito enough for you to shove one final RasenShuriken in the bastards gut. Madara returned to the afterlife when Kabuto finally died of the wounds inflicted upon him by Sasuke and Itachi"**

"How do you know Kabuto died from injuries fighting Itachi and Sasuke?" Naruto asked which got a snort from Kurama.

**"I snooped through the Uchiha's mind of course. The injuries that he and Itachi inflicted on him would have killed the snake bastard eventually"** Naruto nodded. He also remembered how the Juubi was defeated. Obito had absorbed the Ten Tails and had become its Jinchuriki. But Obito had no control of the Juubi's power and wasn't used to its extremely vile chakra. The Juubi's chakra immediantly started to poison Obito which left him vaulnerable to Naruto final attack.

"So that means we won the war right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"**In other words yes brat, you won the Fourth Shinobi war by not only defeating the great Uchiha Madara but the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. Congradulations"** Even though to Naruto it sounded sarcastic at the end, Kurama was really proud of his container. The only person to defeat the Ten Tails was his grandpa figure, the Rikudo Sennin. What the blond had accomplished was one that most could only dream of achieving and he did it without backing down even when he stared death in the face more then once.

"Well thanks Kurama" Naruto smiled, that was the real first complement that he had gotten from his furry partner. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when the door to the hospital room opened to reveal a blond nurse. She seemed to be surprised by the expression on her face.

"Wow I can't believe your already awake" Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

"I tend to heal faster then others" Naruto said while the nurse nodded and went over his vitals to check for any other possible injuries. For a few moments all was silent and Naruto being the hyper active knucklehead he is decided to break it.

"So whats your name mrs?"

"My name is Jenny and its pleasure to finally get to speak with you. We never got your name" The now named Jenny said with a smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a shinobi from the Konohagakure!" Naruto exclaimed loudly which had the nurse giggling.

"Would you shut up dobe, your so loud" The familiar voice of Uchiha Sasuke said while siting up from his bed.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted back only to duck as a bed pan was thrown at him. Sasuke also had to dodge as a book was chucked at him as well.

"Naruto and Sasuke, shut up I'm trying to sleep!" The third and final member of Team Seven said while siting up in her own bed with a look of fury in her eyes. Haruno Sakura was definatly not a morning person was the collective thoughts running through both the males heads.

"Will you three please calm down, were in a hospital after all" The nurse asked while inwardly laughing at how the two males were easily put in their place by the other female in the room.

"Sure thing nurse-san, so what village are we in?" Sakura asked which got a look of confusion from the nurse.

"Village, what are you talking about. Your in Jump City's hospital" Jenny said and she could almost see the question marks pop above all three of the teens heads.

"Never heard of it" Team Seven said at the same time which got a laugh from Sakura and Naruto while Sasuke snorted.

"Thats because you three are from another planet" an obvious male voice said. Everyone turned their attention towards the doorway to see Jason and Charlie.

"Your planet was giving off a large energy signal that our computers locked onto and we decided to investigate. When me and my friend Jason arrived on your planet, it was in total ruins and we found you three unconsious after some explosion. You three have been asleep for about three weeks to a month" Charlie said.

'I guess my RasenShuriken shreded Obito's body to bits if they didn't find him around but whats this talk about a new planet'

"A new planet, you three are crazy" Sasuke said, getting to his feet and went to look out the window of the hospital. What he seen had his onyx eyes widened in complete surprise. Sasuke knew for sure that he wasn't in a village of any sorts because there were giant metal structures as far as the eye could see. Sasuke looked down and could see moving metal boxes riding up and down a road. He felt Sakura's presence as she stepped by his side and looked out the window.

"Maybe we are in some new world" Sakura whispered in awe at the sight before her. Unlike her useual emotionless teammate she openly displayed how surprised she was at what she seen before her. Neither her or Sasuke had sensed that this was a Genjutsu of some sort.

"A new world huh, whats the name of it and does it have any ramen?!" Naruto asked while small tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of not tasteing the sweet flavor of ramen ever again.

"This world of ours is called Earth and yes Naruto we do have ramen" Charlie and Jason had to struggle not to burst out laughing when Naruto started to do a happy dance while chanting how ramen was the food of the gods or something. Seconds later, Naruto found himself kissing the floor as Sakura's fist met his cranium.

"Baka calm down and is ramen all you ever think about?" Sakura said, even though she was annoyed she was smileing at his antics. It was actually pleasant to see it after seeing how deadly and serious Naruto was during the Fourth Shinobi war. Naruto hopped to his feet with his useual grin in place.

"Of course Sakura-chan and how could you not be excited. This could be really awesome and how many other shinobi could say they visited another planet" Naruto said. After that, Jason and Charlie went to explaining how Jump City was apart of the United States of America. They also explained about the new team of heros called the Teen Titans that protected Jump City from evil. Naruto respected the Titans for taking it upon themselves for protecting a whole city even though they were such a small group. Sasuke was indifferent towards the whole thing but was intrigued if they could pose a challenge for the Uchiha. After they finished explaining about Earth, Naruto went into explaining about the Elemental Nations and what chakra was. The three in the room were in shock, it was basically a planet full of meta-humans that could bend the elements and so many other spectacular things. Naruto even showed them his KageBunshin technique.

"Thats great and all, but what about the three of us. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked which got her team mates attention. Both had not really thought about that.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan, they will probably send us back home right?" Naruto looked at Jason and Charlie who had a frown on their face.

"Umm thats kind of impossible now" Charlie started off.

"Your home was hit by an meteor and it exploded into many pieces" Jason finished which had the three filled to the brim with shock. Naruto dropped to his knees while Sakura began to cry. Sasuke though was shocked really didn't feel that much sorrow as his two team mates, its not like he left any loved ones behind.

"Thats where I come in" Mason said finally stepping into the room. "My name is General Mason White and I'm in charge of protecting the United States should a problem arise" That wasn't all true, their was Nick Fury and his Sheild program but these three didn't need to know that.

"Well Mason-san what do you have in mind for us" Sakura asked.

"You see even though the Teen Titans will be protecting Jump City. They can't be everywhere at once and I don't really trust leaving this city in the hands of a bunch of brats. But you three have seen the terror of war and what it does to others so we can relate to each other. To sum this up, I want you three to become a team of our own just in case the Titans can't handle a job or they decide to attack Jump City" Mason finished.

"What do we get out of this if we accept?"Sasuke asked, he wasn't about to become a team with anyone especially his ex team members of all people without getting something out of the deal.

"You three will be getting payed and provided with supplies with the needed stuff for living in Jump City. Clothing, food and a place to stay, that kind of thing" Mason said.

"Awesome were going to be a team again, just like old times!" Naruto shouted happily while pulling both Sakura and Sasuke into a tight hug much to their protests and the other occupants amusement.

"So now that we have that settled, what are we going to call this little team of your's? Mason asked.

"Team Seven" They answered immediantly while Mason nodded and the others sweat dropped.

"Just Team Seven, nothing cool like the Destructive Trio or something like that?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at Jason like he was stupid before shaking their heads negatively.

"If you three want to have normal lives outside being our personal team. You should have some code names as well" Charlie said.

"Kitsune" Naruto said

"Crow" Sasuke said with a sigh.

" Cherry Blossom" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her but Sakura raised her fist threatingly as if daring them to say something. The two backed off not wanting to be on the end of one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punches.

"Good" Mason smiled, his scar stretching even farther across his face.

XxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(A week later, with the Teen Titans)

It had taken them about two weeks but the home of the Titans was finally constructed and complete. They had settled in quite nicely but then disaster struck when Beastboy and Cyborg, lost the remote! Both had turned the tower upside down in a sense looking for the device while Raven was reading one of her gothic novels, trying to block out the annoying voices of her new teammates. But with their constant shouting it was really hard to concentrate on her book.

Beastboy was transformed into a blood hound and trying to use his senses to sniff out the remote while Cyborg was literally lifting the couch to check underneath.

"I can't believe you lost the remote" Cyborg finally said while Beastboy morphed back into his human form.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?"Beastboy asked, a little offended by the accusation. He walked over to Cyborg who was pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because your you" He said as if that explained why the device had disappeared.

"Hey! just because I lost that video game.."Beastboy started to say before Cyborg interuptted him.

"And my toothpaste, my football, and the waffle iron" Cyborg listed off the missing items that his green teammate had lost.

"Things disappear, how am I supposed to know where they go?" Beastboy asked while Raven finally lowered her book to stare at both of her idiotic teammates.

"How am I supposed to watch t.v without the remote?" One could almost see the vein of annoyance pop over her pale forehead. She closed her book before standing up, she had finally had enough.

"Simple, you get up and change the channel" She said with her useual voice holding no emotion. Both Cyborg and Beastboy stared at Raven like she had gone crazy or grown a second head. The two shared a quick glance before looking back at Raven.

"Don't even joke about that"

"I wasn't joking" Raven replied now almost glaring at the both of them.

"Good cause it wasn't funny! Now either you help us find the remote or go back to reading your nasty old book!"Cyborg shouted. Raven's anger and annoyance grew a little bit more with the attitude being directed towards her by Cyborg. Raven let out a small quiet sigh.

"This is a useless argument over a useless device"Raven approached her teammates not noticing Robin and Starfire walking into the room. Starfire was sharing the secret of traveling faster then the speed of light with Robin. Both teens finally noticed their friends arguing and Robin decided to try and calm the situation.

"Hey easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon" Robin said before a brilliant idea formed in Starfire's mind.

"We must mend this dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods, I shall fetch them immediantly" Starfire floated towards the kitchen to fetch the snacks while ignoring Cyborgs protest of not even needing the junk food. Starfire glanced into the fridge and noticed all their food was covered in some sort of dark blue substance. She was startled when the goo like substance took the shape of a small monster and roared at her. With a shriek, Starfire blasted the fridge with one of her starbolts. That made things much worse as the blue goo now covered the ceiling and every member in the room.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza" Robin suggested. Neither member complained about that idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx

(With Naruto)

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted, not including ramen of course"Naruto said happily while taking another bite out of his first slice of pepperonie pizza. Settling in Jump City with the help of Mason and the others was really quite easy. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got seperate apartments to respect the others privacy and they knew if they had to share one apartment they would be at the others throats in no time. Naruto wanted to go out and explore the city for the first time and spend some of the money Mason had given him. Naruto really wasn't sure what to expect about this new world but he was definatly impressed at the sights before him. After an hour of walking around, Naruto had gotten hungry and seen people eating at some place called 'Pizza Palace'. So he had decided to check it out, needless to say Naruto wasn't disappointed with taste of this pepperonie pizza.

"How could you deny me the all meaty special!"A male voice shouted.

"Dude I'm a vegitarian and I've been most of those animals" Another male voice said but this one sounded younger then the last one. Naruto glanced up from his half eaten pizza slice to see a strange bunch of colorful teens sitting at a table not to far from him. It seemed the metal man and the green skined boy were arguing on what kind of pizza to order.

"Can we please just order something?" Naruto heard the girl with the dark blue cloak ask and she failed to hide the annoyance in her voice.

'These must be the Teen Titans that Mason told us about. What a strange occurence to meet them here' Naruto thought while Kurama snorted in his mind.

**"Hey kit I sense something strange about that dark haired girl, something a little demonic"** Kurama said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Do you think she could be a demon or have one sealed within her?' Naruto asked.

**"No but something about her definatly has a sort of demonic nature, don't underestimate that girl if your to confront her"** Naruto noded at Kurama, if the Fox told him to be careful around someone then who was he to argue. Naruto felt like a pair of eyes were watching them, his blue eyes darted around quickly trying to find the source.

**"Look over there on that building Naruto"** Kurama said while Naruto did just that. Kurama sent a small burst of chakra through Naruto to improve his senses of sight, smell and hearing. Naruto could make out what looked to be a bald headed boy talking over some sort of radio and Naruto could hear the boy say to the other person through the radio about beginning 'phase one' Kurama cut the chakra and Naruto could no longer hear the child as he disappeared behind the building. But he could hear what sounded like a horn and the faint crys of an infant.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted before he and the others leaped off the building. Naruto quickly forgot about his unfinished pizza and left the resturant.

**"Something's not right here brat"**

'I couldn't agree more Kurama' Naruto walked into an alley way and summoned chakra into the seal on his wrist. In a poof, Naruto had full blown Anbu gear in his hands and a plain white mask with a snarling fox design.

"Time for Kitsune to make his appearance" Naruto said before putting on the mask.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Kitsune aka Naruto)

Naruto had decided to first watch the fight against the Hive Five to see what the Titans were like in a battle and what he saw was honestly a big disappointment. Their team work was awful, hell it was worse than when Team Seven took the bell test for the first time and thats saying something. Hive Five had quickly and easily decimated and taken out each Titan with ease. Cyborg had a rocket strapped to his back and was sent flying off to who knows where with Starfire trailing after him. After Raven and Beastboy was defeated, Robin decided to challenge all three alone and Naruto thought the masked boy was a complete idiot in his mind even though that was probably something he would have done in his youth, hell he did do it during his first C-Rank mission against Zabuza. Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth had sent Robin underground with a surprise attack. With victorious smirks they left the scene and Raven and Beastboy searched the giant abyss like hole in search of their fallen leader.

Naruto mentally cursed, he wanted to fight those three teens. He watched Raven and Beastboy finally leave the scene and Naruto knew he had to spring into action if Robin was to have any chance of surviving. But he wouldn't be able to see through the darkness of the sewers. So Naruto sat in a meditative state and gathered the nature chakra around him. Nature chakra in Jump City was alot different then in the Elemental Nations. The chakra was hesitant to come towards him at first but then it started to rush at him like a starved animal.

After a moment, Naruto had entered Sage mode and hopped into the sewers and used his enhanced senses to locate Robin. Robin looked like he had been beaten within a inch of his life and his clothing was torn in multiple places that showed small shallow cuts.

"Hang on Robin, everything will be okay" Naruto placed his hands on Robin and sent some of Kurama's purified chakra through him to heal his wounds. Naruto watched as some of Robin's wounds began to close and heal. He heard the boy wonder groan before one of his eyes cracked open weakly.

"What.. who are you?" Robin asked, eyeing the masked man weakly. Robin didn't think the guy was an enemy since he wasn't attacking him but that didn't mean he openly trusted him.

"Well kid that depends, if you continue to save this city than you can consider me a friend who helps from the shadows. Should you and your team turn your backs on this city and cause it harm then I will be your worst nightmare made real. But if you must know a name then call me Kitsune" Naruto said while cutting the flow of Kurama's purified chakra. Robin's body wasn't made to handel chakra and Naruto gave the boy wonder enough so he could get back on his feet. Any more and the boy's body could begin to tear itself from the inside out and Naruto really didn't need that to happen. Robin stood weakly and leaned on Naruto for support who used the remaining Sage chakra in his system to leap both out of the giant crater and back out into the street.

"Thanks" Robin said while Kitsune gave out no visible reaction.

"Your welcome"Naruto kept his voice emotionless like all trained Anbu would but he had a little trouble since he was never in Anbu. Robin was about to walk away before the voice of Kitsune stopped him.

"So what are you going to do now?"Kitsune asked which confused Robin. Neither noticed the sun began to set and an orangeish red glow shined over the city lighteing it up with the beautiful colors of evening.

"What do you mean. I'm going to go back with my team and defeat the Hive Five" Robin stated which got a snort of disagreement from Kitsune.

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that Robin. If you charge in their like you did early then you'll get your asses kicked once again" Naruto said while Robin's eyes narrowed.

"It won't be like the last time, I promise"

"You dumb teme!, what you need is a plan of attack. I've learned the hard way before that using raw strength alone won't win every battle. Brains win over raw strength most of the time kid" Naruto said.

"Oh really then what do you have in mind?" Robin asked while Naruto smirked beneath his mask.

"Well how about you do this.." Naruto said while Robin listened and noded as Naruto fully explained his strategy to defeat the Hive Five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With the other Teen Titans after their defeat)

Each of the remaining Titans were deep in thought after their second defeat at the hands of the Hive Five. Starfire watched as Cyborg tried to repair the damage to his missing arm.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"Starfire asked.

"Ive got it" Cyborg said without looking at her.

"But you are so damaged"She said approaching Cyborg who snapped towards her quickly.

"I said I got it!" He shouted at her which caused her to back up and infuriate Beastboy.

"Hey she just wanted to help! whats your probelm?" Beastboy asked with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think?! We've got kicked out of our house, a pint size midget took me for a joy ride and if you really haven't noticed Ive become left handed!" Cyborg said while pointing at the sparking socket where his right arm used to be.

"Enough! we need to get control of ourselves" Raven said before Cyborg got into her face.

"Why, our bad vibes going to keep you from meditating?!" Cyborg said with almost a sneer in his voice. Starfire stood off to the side hugging her arms as a cold wind blew against her. She hated to see her friends fighting and by the looks of it, the arguements were only going to get worse from here.

"I wish Robin were here" She said.

"Well he's not. Don't you get it, they've won and we lost its over!"Cyborg said with disdane and sadness in his voice.

"Does that mean the Teen Titans are finished?"Beastboy asked, his pointed ears dropped in sorrow as well.

"Not yet" Everyone turned around so fast to see Robin standing in a collumn of golden sun light. Next to him was a teen with a mask that had the design of a Fox on it and was wearing a sort of body armor, guards on his arms and legs with dark pants and boots.

"Not if I have anything to say about it and I've brought a little help. Everyone meet Kitsune and he has a plan" Naruto began to explain his plan while Cyborg and the others offered a few other ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Night had finally fallen over Jump City and the Hive Five completly remodeled the Titans tower. Gizmo was currently trying to find a place to mount Cyborg's right arm. Mammoth was going through the fridge and Jinx decided to go through their clothing.

"Slade's going to have kittens when he hears we defeated the Titans and took their stinking tower" Gizmo pumped his fist in victory.

"And not to mention Robin's choice of clothing" Jinx said with Robin's untility belt dangling from her waist while she looked distastefully at one of Raven's cloaks.

"Damn all of their food is way out of date"Mammoth said while pulling out a hamburger that was covered in the blue goo. He simply shrugged before swallowing the hamburger in one bite. He continued to rummage through the fridge and Gizmo complained about their choice in music. No one noticed Cyborg's arm come to life and make its way over to a computer.

Cyborg had his arm activate the Titan's towers security system that had the place flooded in a red light and an alarm buzzing loudly. Cabinets opened and closed while Gizmo had to avoid flying Cd's.

"What the hairball?" Gizmo asked before turning to see Cyborgs severed arm staring right at him! Before he could scream, the arm wrapped mechanical wires around his small frame and shot off to another part of the tower. A claw of darkness decended from the ceiling and grabbed onto Jinx's and pulled her up through the roof. Mammoth turned around to see his female teammate vanish. He then grunted in surprise and pain as a starbolt slammed into his back and carried him through the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Each Hive member arrived in their own way onto the roof of Titans tower. Robin caught his utility belt as it went flying from Jinx's waist.

"Like I said, it isn't over till I say its over" Robin said with arms crossed and the other Titans stood behind him.

"Its just getting started" Cyborg said while reattaching his arm. The Hive team stood up with cocky smirks, they believed that the results would be the same as the last two battles.

"Attack pattern Alpha" Jinx said before springing into action. She released a wave of Hex bolts at the Titans who avoided them easily. Beastboy screamed as Mammoth charged at him with a fist raised. Beastboy was going to change into a hawk and dodge untill he noticed Kitsune appear infront of Mammoth's path. Mammoth was surprised at the arrival of a new teen that he didn't notice the foot stuck out to trip him. Mammoth hit the ground face first and skidded to a stop infront of Beastboy.

"Real manly scream you've got their Beastboy" Naruto commented which had the shapeshifter blushing in embarassment. Meanwhile Starfire was raining starbolts on Jinx who was evading them to the best of her ability leaving Cyborg by himself. He felt Gizmo leap onto his back.

"Hey robo wimp, ready to get hacked" Gizmo said while pulling out some equipment meant to hack Cyborg's system. The small genius expected Cyborg to freak out but was surprised as the teen remained calm.

"Nope how about you? Robin now!" Robin quickly threw a device that completly short circuted Gizmo's system. Gizmo screamed in frustration as he tried to pull off the device from his back but he couldn't quite reach it with his small arms. Without warning, Gizmo's jetpack activated and he blasted off.

Jinx was easily out manuvering Starfire who was actually leading her to Beastboy who lay waited to spring the next part of their plan. When Jinx got close enough, she activated the next phase of the plan.

"Beastboy go!" Beastboy gave the alien a salute before changing into a green monkey and leaping onto Jinx's face. The pink haired girl was in shock as she tried to get the animal boy off her face, she didn't realise she was fireing off Hex bolts all around her. Beastboy loosened his grip and flew through the air as Jinx tossed him off her face.

"Your luck just ran out" Beastboy said before morphing into a hawk and flying away. Jinx was confused about what he meant untill she heard the creaking of the support beams above her. They began to break apart and fall down. Jinx would have died if Naruto hadn't gotten her out of there. Once out of danger, Naruto knocked Jinx out with a quick chop to the back of the neck.

Naruto began to chuckle under his mask as he heard another scream but this time it came from Mammoth who was waving his arms frantically and running away from Beastboy who shifted into a T-Rex. Starfire fired a huge starbolt at Mammoth that had the hulking teen spinning in the air before Robin finished him off with one final kick. Mammoth crashed into Gizmo while Naruto layed the unconsious Jinx down by her team. As Gizmo struggled to remove himself from under Mammoth, he sighed before pulling out a communicator.

"Thats it I'm calling Slade" He would have done just that had Robin not lifted the kid up by his shirt.

"Who is Slade?" Gizmo snorted at the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a smile. Gizmo suddenly felt something cold press against his neck and looked over to see the other masked teen with a kunai.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you did" Gizmo was sweatting nervously, not wanting to test this masked kid, Gizmo began to explain all he knew about Slade which wasn't much except that he asked for the Hive Five to fight the Titans and see what their made of.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Secret location)

"Such failure isn't tolerated within the Hive. They will be punished"An aged woman with a dark uniform on said.

"Don't worry about that, they actually did much better than I anticipated. I didn't though count on this new character" Slade said, his single eye piercing the darkness of his chamber. A video of Robin and the masked teen began to play over and over.

"Well looks like things will get more interesting from here on out" Slade commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Back with the Titans and Kitsune)

While Beastboy was still complaining over the missing remote. Robin,Starfire and Raven were talking with Kitsune.

"Hey thanks for the help today Kitsune, I don't know if we could have actually won without you"Robin said honestly while Naruto gave a nod.

"The Hive Five were a threat to Jump City and I've been assigned to protect this city with the best of my abilities"Naruto said. Robin gave a smile while holding out a communicator for Kitsune. Naruto looked at it with a hidden raised eyeborw.

"This is a communicator that will help us keep in contact in case we need you. And it makes you an honorary Titan in our eyes."Naruto nodded while taking the device. He was actually really surprised and happy that Robin trusted him enough to actually give him a Teen Titan communicator. But he still remembered the task that Mason had assigned him and his friends. It hurt him to do this but it needed to be done. Naruto crushed the communicator in his palms and threw the broken device on the floor. This action shocked the rest of the Titans.

"I hate to do that Robin, really I do but I can't be an honorary Titan. Let me make this clear to everyone, I only helped you because like I said earlier the Hive were a threat to Jump City. I told you Robin, as long as your not a threat to this city then you will always be my comrade. But I can never be certain if or when you and your team might turn your backs on this city so thats why I can't accept" Naruto finished and even though Robin was a little angered by the fact Kitsune wouldn't be a Titan in some way he could understand why he did it. Kitsune was acting just as careful as his former mentor Batman would.

"But I can do this for you"Kitsune said suddenly while pulling out the device Beastboy and Cyborg both thought they would never see again.

"The remote!"Both teens shouted with tears of joy. Naruto chuckled while tossing the device to them. When everyone turned their attention to Beastboy and Cyborg, Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

The Titans snapped their attention back to Kitsune to see the masked teen had vanished without a trace. Each Titan released a sigh before taking their place on the couch and turning on the t.v.

"I guess we better train for battle, track down more info about this Slade character and make sure to remain being the good guys because I really don't want to fight that Kitsune guy"Cyborg said.

"We will do all that and always be heros to this city. I just hope one day Kitsune will decide to join us too"Robin said while almost eveyone enjoyed watching t.v. Meanwhile Raven was deep in thought as she had sensed a strange burst of what she believed could have been chakra seconds ago. Raven had also sensed another sort of energy within Kitsune, she couldn't explain what it was but one fact about it almost had her a quivering mess. That energy she had sensed within Kitsune was easily stronger than her father Trigon.

'Who are you Kitsune?'Raven mentally asked herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto appeared in his apartment and resealed his Kitsune outfit. His eyes drifted out an open window while a small gust of wind blew the golden spikes of hair on his head. He stared out into the night to see the Titan tower glowing like a beacon of some sort. Of hope or future disaster Naruto wasn't too sure but if the Titan's ever became a threat to Jump City then he would stop them. And he wouldn't do it alone after all he had Sakura and Sasuke watching his back. He was just glad that he wasn't truly alone in this new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Sakura)

Sakura shook her head with a smile on her face as she watched the Jump City news replay the events from earlier that day. It seemed a cameraman got a lucky shot of Naruto dressed in his Kitsune attire rescuing Robin from that abyss like crater.

"You baka, you always had a true talent for being a hero"She whispered before turning off the t.v. She read a quick book of Medical Ninjutsu Tsunade had given her before the war started and then went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Sasuke)

"What a dobe"Sasuke said while turning off his own t.v and got ready for bed. He had been doing simple excersices for the past hour, he wanted to keep himself always training as much as he could. Without another word, the last Uchiha in the whole universe had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

So what did everyone think, you like the story? Also if you like a Naruto/DBZ crossover where Naruto is in the DBZ universe and neither the DBZ characters or Naruto are overpowered then please read my one called the Shinobi Saga.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. First Assignment

Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Team Seven in Jump. I've gotten some positive reviews and some negative of course. No story is perfect and this one is far from it. I accept all forms of reviews and some I tend to ignore. Anyway one review caught my attention and it was talking about Sasuke and everyone forgiving him. Now let me explain that situation their.

Now think of it from Sasuke's point of view, hes in a new world in which he knows nothing about it and the only people he could rely on is his former Team. And everyone knows that both Sakura and Naruto would easily forgive him anyways. So he's still the same Sasuke Uchiha, but right now Naruto and Sakura are the only people left from his home world.

I hope that explains.

Anyways I own nothing, not Teen Titans or Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Slade aka Deathstroke or the Terminator, what ever you prefered to call the assassian watched the hulking figure before him with an impassive gaze. The giant creature was made from pure stone like materials and was dubbed the name 'Cinderblock'. Cinderblock had its head bowed before Slade and it was down on one knee, ready to obey any order that was given to him.

"Cinderblock I have an assignment for you" Slade said before holding up a small remote and then pushed a button. A screen flared to life behind Slade and it had Cinderblock's full attention. On the screen, it showed one of Jump City's many prisons and by the looks of it, night had begun to settle over the massive city.

"I want you to infiltrate this prison and recover the one known as Plasmus because he will be useful in the future"Slade said seeing no reason to tell Cinderblock anymore, the creature was willing to do what ever Slade said in an instant. Cinderblock made a deep rumbling sound in the back of its throat, maybe as a sign of agreement before leaving. Slade tapped his fingers together before turning his attention back to the monitors behind him. It showed the Teen Titans doing countless good deeds, saving people and stopping bad guys, that kind of stuff. On another screen showed the masked teen that had only given out his name as Kitsune. Kitsune hadn't taken much part of the fight but he sure as hell finished it. With tripping Mammoth, knocking out Jinx and using certain methods to obtain information from Gizmo, methods that Slade approved of. Also from what the ex assassian gathered, Kitsune had turned down being a Titan and threatened to deal with them personally should they become a threat to Jump City.

"What will you do next Kitsune?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The sound of an alarm rang loudly through the night as officers of Jump City prison rushed inside the massive stone structure to see a huge creature seemingly made of Cinderblock rip two iron doors off its hindges and start to walk into the prison.

"Hes going to let the prisoner's escape. Fire now!" The officers raised their guns and released a clip of bullets into the creatures back. It had no effect on Cinderblock besides getting his attention. Cinderblock simply let out a roar before smashing his foot against the ground. The ground beneath the guards split and cracked, forming a barrier between Cinderblock and the guards. With no other distractions, Cinderblock simply made its way inside the prison, looking for the person his master wanted to retrieve.

"You know Cinderblock, the bad guys useually try and break out of jail" A young male voice said.

"And I can give you five good reasons why you don't want to break in!" Another male said but his tone was lower and had a commanding under tone to it. Robin leaped down from the ceiling and landed on the concrete floor without making a sound. "One"

"Two" Starfire said while landing next to Robin, striking a pose that showed off her natural beautiful features.

A roar sounded through the prison as a green tiger was flying through the air. It landed next to the other Titans and morphed into its regular human form, BeastBoy. "Three"

"Four" Raven said while appearing from within the many shadows of the prison.

"And Five" Cyborg said while landing next to Robin. The Teen Titans stood strong and proud, their determination unbreakable.

"No matter how you do the math, it all ends the same Cinderblock. With you going down!" Robin said, his eyes narrowed at the creature."So are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this going to get loud?"Cyborg asked. Cinderblock gave no real answer except for releasing a roar and charging at the team of heros. Every stomp he made on the ground cracked the floor slightly.

"Titans Go!" And with their signature battle cry, the Titans leaped into action. With Cyborg and Robin in the lead rushing at the oncoming Cinderblock while BeastBoy, Starfire and Raven all flew at him. Robin leaped up and delivered a roundhouse kick that shook the giant concrete monster for a moment. Starfire followed up the attack with a concentrated beam of bright green energy that slammed into Cinderblock's back. Cinderblock stumbled forward slightly, barely having time to throw his own fist out to meet Cyborgs.

Beastboy who was now a hawk dived down from above and swiped at Cinderblock with his claws. His razor sharp talons scrapping against Cinderblocks hardened skin. This seemed to have no effect on Cinderblock except annoying him, he seen Raven and rushed towards her with a fist raised high. Raven's eyes shined a pure white as she raised her hands and a concrete slab raised up from the floor. Cinderblock's fist connected with the slab and when it crumbled into pebbles, Raven had already disappeared from his sight. Cinderblock cocked his head to the side to once again see Robin and Cyborg rushing at him with Starfire not too far behind. Cinderblock simply back handed both teens with his massive arm and sent the two skidding across the prison floor. Starfire was about to unleash a storm of Starbolts on Cinderblock before he grabbed her and grinned savagely. Instead of freaking out, Starfire smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But im stronger then I look!"Her eyes glowing a bright jade color and her smile twisted into a frown. She brought up her foot and slammed it into the jaw of Cinderblock. Thanks to her super strength, Cinderblock not only released her but was sent crashing into the wall. Beastboy morphed from a hawk into a T-rex this time and roared at Cinderblock. Beastboy ran towards Cinderblock who responded with a punch across the transformed teen's massive cheek.

Raven was about to cast a spell on Cinderblock when she noticed a giant shadow closing in on her from above. She looked up to see her green teammate falling directly above her. Thankfully he was able to change back into his human form before he landed on her. Beastboy tried to shake the ringing from his ears while Raven brushed a strand of hair that was on her face.

"Watch out for falling dinosaurs"Beastboy attempted at a joke which was ignored by the sorceress. Beastboy even though he couldn't see her face could tell she was beginning to get annoyed with him so he decided to do the smart thing.

"I'm just going to leave you alone" And with that Beastboy took off and if anyone payed attention he would have looked like a green streak racing away. Cinderblock was starting to get frustrated with the Titans and it didn't help that Robin decided to leap onto his back and grab a hold of his neck. Cinderblock ripped a beam of steel from the wall and rammed it against his own skull, only to find Robin was missing.

"Now their is an idea" Cyborg grinned while ripping off his own beam of steel. Cyborg and Cinderblock used the two slabs of steel as weapons and as they clashed sparks would fly off them. Cyborg at first thought he had the upper hand untill Cinderblock stood back and with a mighty swing struck Cyborg across the face. The robotic teen once again found himself sailing across the floor. Cinderblock turned his attention to Starfire and was about to use the weapon on her before it suddenly got really hot. The steel started to melt in his hand as Starfire used her energy to heat it up. She giggled while Cinderblock roared in anger. The Titans thought he was about to attack again but he surprised them when he turned around and sprinted away. Robin walked over to Cyborg and offered the teen a hand which he gladly accepted.

"Want to give this guy the sonic boom?"Robin asked while Cyborg brushed small bits of dirt and pebbles off his shoulder. Cyborg grinned at the masked leader and only responded as his arm shifted into its cannon form.

"I've got the sonic if you've got the boom?"Cyborg asked while Robin cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Cyborg turned his attention to Cinderblock who was still running. "Hey rockhead!" Cyborg called out which actually made Cinderblock's sprint come to a stop.

Cinderblock looked over his shoulder to see Robin and Cyborg running after him, only this time they ran up the side of the wall. They did a flip in mid air with Cyborg's cannon aimed and Robin was about to throw his weapon before the two felt their feet tangle together. Before everyone's eyes the two comically spun in the air before their feet untangled and they slammed into opposite sides of the prison. Cyborg's arm cannon accidentally fired off and it was headed towards Beastboy and Starfire who let out a shriek before they were consumed by the blast. Robin's disk fell from his palms and headed towards Raven who barely had time to cover her eyes as a crystal light erupted from infront of her.

Cinderblock knew the Titans wouldn't stay down for long, so he needed a distraction. He started to run and bust down multiple walls in the prison, effectively freeing criminals from their cells. The criminals watched the rampaging giant in confusion before they saw their oppertunity to escape and was about to make a run for it. Robin seen the criminals try to escape and whipped out his bo-staff while Beastboy once again assumed the form of a T-rex which scared the criminals.

Cinderblock finally arrived at his destination and before him stood a door with the words 'Criminal 385901' written in black letter with 'Absolute silence' written just beneath it. Cinderblock had no problem smashing down the door and calmly walked inside. Inside the cell was a skinny man who was stripped down to his briefs and looked to be floating in a pod of water. Cinderblock took notice that the man was fast asleep as well. Cinderblock heard the small sounds of snoring coming from within the pod as he approached it. Cinderblock ripped the pod from the ceiling before punching a hole in the ground, he had successfully completed his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The last of the criminals were rounded up before being placed into new cells that hadn't been destroied by Cinderblock. Beastboy who was a gorilla morphed back into his regular self and smiled.

"Jail break, I don't see one" He gestured with a wave of his hand.

"None of this would have happened if Cyborg didn't mess up" Robin said with a huff before crossing his arms childishly. Cyborg instantly turned and faced Robin with a finger pointed at himself.

"Me? I messed up nothing, you got in my way!"Cyborg shouted while crossing his arms in the same manner as Robin, both with their backs turned at the other.

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!"Robin said his face clearly showing his growing frustration towards his robotic teammate.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Want me to say it again!" Robin shouted back. Both got in the others face and everyone could see sparks of lightening leave the others eyes and clash with eachother. Starfire decided it was time to intervine and calm down her infuriated friends.

"Stop! no more mean talking" Her hands were placed on both of their chance keeping them seperated. Robin and Cyborg simply resumed turning their backs on the other.

"Yeah, if you two are going to fight. We need to sell tickets" Beastboy attempted with a joke to also calm down the two.

"Cinderblock escaped" Raven said while pulling down her hood, her violet eyes narrowed at both Cyborg and Robin. "No amount of yelling will fix that. So stop acting like idiots and lets go home" She said. Cyborg and Robin both responded with a snort at the other before taking off in their own direction.

"Loser"Robin muttered.

"Jerk" Cyborg said and both stopped in their tracks. They both heard the others comment as if they shouted it as loud as they could. Both turned and faced the other. "What did you say!?" They both shouted. Robin and Cyborg waisted no time getting back in the other's face.

"You got a problem tinman?"

"Yeah its four feet tall and smell's like cheap hair jell" Cyborg smirked while Robin's irritation grew at the snarky comment about his height and hair. In the corner of the room, the three remaining Titans had changed into their chibi forms and cowered in the corner while their teammates argued. Chibi Raven clung onto Starfire while Chibi Beastboy began to cry.

"I don't even know why your on this team?"Robin said while Starfire, Raven and Beastboy were back to normal. They glanced from Robin back to Cyborg.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. Without another word, Cyborg turned and left. The only sound made in the prison was his departing footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

General Mason scowled at the scene before him. He had been watching the whole event through one of the security camera's in the top corner of the prison. These Teen Titans acted like children! especially Robin and Cyborg. These were the so called protector's of Jump City, how the mayor even thought it was a bright idea for them to watch this city, Mason would never know. Mason turned away from his computer, he couldn't watch it anymore and took out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey Charlie, tomorrow I want you to tell Naruto to pick up both Sakura and Sasuke. I have their first assignment ready" Without waiting for a reply from the astronaught, he hung up the phone. He was ready for Team Seven to take the Teen Titan's place as protectors of Jump City, it was only a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Slade sat on his throne while Cinderblock finally arrived. Cinderblock placed the pod with the man inside on the ground.

"Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success" Slade said, his eye gazing at the sleeping form in the pod. "Let us proceed with phase two, wake him" Slade commanded. Cinderblock gripped the top of the pod tightly and twisted. The top of the pod opened up and a small pool of smoke released from the pod. The man inside seemingly twitched before his eyes opened up.

"I'm awake" He stated almost fearfully his eyes growing wide with horror. "I should never be awake, Im only human when im sleeping!" The man stated while pressing his hands against the glass of the pod.

"Your human form is useless to me for what I have in mind" Slade said while standing up from his chair before clentching his fist. "I need Plasmus" With that said, the man in the pod started to expand and change before their very eyes. The pod began to crack as the man inside lost all human features. Within seconds, the glass exploded and a huge pile of goo was covering the floor. The goo started to come together before it formed into a giant humanoid monster. It's body was pink and had no teeth in its mouth. It kept snorting and making all these sounds that was a mixture between a pig and a human.

"Excellent" Slade said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The next morning, Naruto awoke with a groan as his front door was being pounded on. Naruto who was still dressed in only his frog boxers and t-shirt got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before glancing out the window to see the sun was barely peeking around the horizon. Naruto was used to waking up this early after all, to survive in the world of shinobi you needed to be alert at any moments notice so waking up early wasn't a problem but it was a pain in the ass. After getting fully clothed in a shirt and jeans, Naruto opened his door to see Charlie waiting on the other side with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while releasing a small yawn.

"Hey Naruto, General Mason called last night. He wanted me to tell you too gather Sakura and Sasuke for your first assignment" Charlie said.

"Okay thanks, do you want to come in for some breakfast I was about to make some ramen" Naruto always enjoyed ramen, any kinds. This world while having really great tasting ramen could not compare to Ichiraku's. Ichiraku's ramen would forever hold a place in his heart that no other food could fill.

"No thanks I already ate and I have to get back to the space station in a few moments. I'll see you later Naruto" Charlie said before leaving. Naruto quickly ate his ramen before unsealing the Anbu gear that General Mason had crafted for him. The technology of this world really surprised the blond sometimes. It seemed the mask was made with some of the toughest material's found on this planet. While the metal was made of some form of steel or titanium.

**"Finally some action, I was getting so fucking bored"** Naruto heard Kurama let out a small whine in his mind. Naruto chuckled while finally putting on the last piece of his gear.

'I know Kurama! time to get in on the action' Naruto thought back to his partner. Kurama sent him a mental image of a chibi fox with Nine Tails holding up a peace sign while a banner with the words 'King of Bijuu's and ass kicking'. Naruto snorted while letting out a small chuckle at the fox's antics. Naruto locked up his apartment before running up the side of the building, his first destination was Sakura's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Sakura)

Sakura Haruno was a neat kind of person. She always liked to keep things clean so imagine how frustrated she was when her masked knuckleheaded teammate jumps through her open window and makes a complete mess in her living room. A chair had been knocked over, a small pile of dirt and pebbles now littered the floor and the food she was making dropped to the floor because he had frightened her due to his sudden appearance. Naruto could feel a massive pressure weigh down on him and looked to see a pitch black aura with a pink outline appear behind Sakura. He began to panic while ignoring Kurama's inner chants of 'Get the fuck out of there you idiot'

"Naruto" She started off softly and sweet which made things all the more frightening. Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait Sakura-chan I can fix this" Naruto quickly summoned a few KageBunshin. "They will clean your whole apartment right!" He said while shouting the end to make sure the clones understood.

"Yes boss" Naruto let out a small breath of relief when the aura died away but he didn't expect Sakura to still lash out with a punch that sent him sailing through the air before crashing against the wall.

"Thanks for having your clones clean my apartment Naruto. But that still doesn't mean you can barge in here when ever you want. What if I had been changing or just getting out of the shower!" Sakura said while a small pink blush dusted across her face at the thought. Sakura has never really had any relationships so the idea of a guy especially Naruto of all people seeing her in those various predicaments embarassed her greatly.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but you shouldn't be embarassed by something like that. We are shinobi after all and being seen naked especially by a teammate shouldn't worry you. And besides its not like I'm Ero-Sennin or anything, atleast I wouldn't peep in on you from your window while waiting for you to get undressed" Naruto said while peeling himself from the wall. He could feel Kurama already healing the bruise on his face and muttered something about **'crazy pink haired kunoichi with freakish strength'**

Sakura was surprised by the intelligent words from Naruto but didn't comment on what he said instead she choose to move on to why he had come over in the first place. "So Naruto why are you here anyway?" As soon as the words left her lips, she seen Naruto straighten up and his posture displayed that he was now being serious.

"Charlie stopped by my apartment and told me General Mason has our first assignment as Team Seven" He said while Sakura's jade eyes widened in surprise before she nodded. She walked over to her closet and opened it to reveal clothes that any teen girl could be seen wearing in Jump City. On the floor was a locked box with a small seal on it, she sent a mental thanks to Tsunade for giving her the basics for a storage seal. She bit her thumb and swiped the bloody apendage across the Kanji before the box unlocked. Inside was a clear mask with a Kanji for 'Blossom' over the left eye. Underneath was the same set of armor Naruto had except it was made for a female. After getting dressed she couldn't believe how well the clothe's fit her. She remembered Naruto telling General Mason about the clothes they would need for Team Seven but really the General had out done himself with these.

"How many weapons do you have?" She asked.

"Five hundred shuriken and kunai. A roll of what this world's version of Ninja wire would be and something really special sealed on my arm that I had General Mason craft from a weapons maker" Naruto said which got a raised eyebrow from the pink haired girl at the mention of something special but she shrugged it off. After Sakura got dressed they went to get the final member of Team Seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Team Seven had finally stood infront of General Mason, their faces covered by the masks of their respected identities.

Naruto-Kitsune

Sakura-Cherry Blossom

Sasuke-Crow

"Welcome Team Seven, as Kitsune has informed you I have your first assignment today" General Mason said while clicking a button. A small tv dropped down from the ceiling and showed the footage of the jailbreak from last night. It also relayed the events of the little argument between Cyborg and Robin while the remaining Titans pratically did nothing to stop them. Sakura frowned behind her mask, Sasuke was indifferent towards the whole thing and Naruto was really pissed about it. The words of Kakashi-sensei still rang in his mind, 'those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash'. When the screen went black, the t'v began its accension back up into the ceiling.

"As you can see the Titans are obviously having their differences at the moment. While they squabble like children, Cinderblock escaped with a rather dangerous individual" General Mason picked up a file from behind him before tossing it to Sasuke who opened it. It showed a picture of a man who was morphing into some goo like creature before the photographer's very eyes.

"His real name is unknown to us when he's asleep but when awaken he becomes that monster named Plasmus. Now I don't know who ordered Cinderblock to retrieve Plasmus but thats not important right now. I have an assumption that Cinderblock has awakened Plasmus and both will strike tonight. So this is what I want you three to do, I want Crow and Blossom to go after Plasmus and if possible find out who ordered Cinderblock to retrieve him. I want you Kitsune to find Cinderblock and take him down" Mason finished giving out his orders while neither member of Team Seven objected.

"Good I will inform you Crow and Blossom if I find a possible location on Plasmus. Kitsune you can begin right away"

"Hai!" All three said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Robin)

The Boy Wonder could be seen unleashing his pent up fury on one of their training bags. Useually his attacks were more graceful and filled with a variety of different combinations but right now they could only be compared to that of a street brawler. With one final kick, Robin stopped his assualt on the bag and panted heavily. Sweat dripping from his forehead and dampening the ground beneath him. Robin glanced over to see Cyborg's weight machine raised to its maximum potential. He didn't spare it a second thought before leaving the training room.

Beastboy's arms shook as he placed a huge stack full of dishes on the kitchen counter. The green teen glanced around and frowned, he hoped it wasn't his turn to do dishes.

"Yo who's turn to clean these?" He asked, not really expecting an answer since no one else was in the room with him.

"Cyborg" Robin said while stepping into the room. Beastboy gave off a small shriek of fright before looking over to his leader who simply grabbed a rag and began to clean the many piles of dishes.

Robin later could be found standing inside Cyborg's room with a photograph of him and the robotic teen sporting goofy grins. Robin released a small sigh while guilt piled up within him.

"Im sorry" He whispered before the Titan's alarm caught his attention. Robin raced through the tower before entering the Opps center to see the other Titans were already gathered.

"Cinderblock?" Robin asked.

"You wish" Beastboy muttered while watching the gigantic goo monster consume a barrel of waste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

"Plasmus has been spotted, move on out" The voice of Mason rung out through Sasuke's ear piece.

"What ever. Crow over and out" Sasuke said with a sigh wishing he was back at home training or atleast sleeping. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura who's expression was blank thanks to the mask that concealed her face.

"Lets move" Sasuke said and Sakura didn't argue. Without another word Sasuke vanished in a burst of lightening while Sakura disappeared with a swirl of Cherry Blossom petals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Cyborg)

Cyborg rolled to the side as Cinderblock's fist smashed against the pavement almost caving it in. Cyborg uppercutted Cinderblock before following up with left and right hooks that had the giant stumbling back. Cinderblock lashed out with a knee that found its way into Cyborg's gut. Before he could even register his new found pain, Cinderblock lifted Cyborg up and slammed him against the floor. Cyborg groaned in pain, maybe facing Cinderblock by himself wasn't as smart as he originally thought. As Cinderblock was about to stomp down on Cyborg he felt something pierce his shoulder. Cinderblock glanced over to see a strange knife with a paper that looked to be on fire! It exploded and the creature made of concrete was sent flying in the air, his body crashed against the metal support beam behind him.

"Need a hand" Cyborg through blurry vision looked up and barely made out the white Kitsune mask staring down at him. He also noticed that Kitsune also had his hand extended towards him.

"Thanks" Cyborg said while accepting the hand. As Cyborg got back to his feet both heard the angry roar of Cinderblock who was charging towards the both of them.

"I know you have questions but can you save them untill we defeated big and ugly here?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah lets kick some butt" Both leaped to the side and avoided the oncoming Cinderblock who couldn't stop his charge and ended up slamming against one of the metal beams behind them. Naruto quickly put his hands into his signature jutsu position.

"KageBunshin" five clones poofed to life and ran towards Cinderblock with a kunai in hand. Cinderblock smashed one clone while another jumped up and slashed the monster. The kunai created small sparks as steel scraped against concrete. Cinderblock grabbed the clone who slashed him with the kunai and swung it towards another charging clone. The clones poofed out of existence which distratced Cinderblock long enough for Cyborg to get close to his foe with a steel beam in hand. Cyborg slammed the beam against Cinderblock who's head snapped to the side. Cyborg kept landing shot after shot with the steel beam and noticeable cracks could be seen appearing on Cinderblock's face. Cinderblock finally caught the beam and yanked it from Cyborg's hand. The monster made of concrete threw the beam behind him, missing it morph into the familiar form of Kitsune who was henged as the weapon the whole time. Naruto concentrated and the familiar swirling ball of mayhem known as the Rasengan formed in his palm.

"Now Cyborg!" Cyborg's hand quickly switched into its cannon form and he shot it at Cinderblock. The beam slammed into Cinderblock with the force of a small car and he was sent flying towards Kitsune. As Cinderblock flew past Kitsune he smashed his father's technique into Cinderblock's side and watched as the technique drilled and chipped away at the monster. Cinderblock skipped on the ground before coming to a stop and by the looks of it, Cinderblock was unconsious. Cyborg lifted Cinderblock and layed him against a wall before melting a few steel beams to keep him restrained when he awakens. Cyborg released a small pant of tire before smileing greatly towards the masked teen.

"Hey thanks for lending me a hand"Cyborg said before Naruto bashed him across the skull, sending the metal man towards the dirt.

"Your welcome Baka!" Naruto shouted while Cyborg jumped back to his feet while rubbing the newly formed lump on his cranium.

"What was that for?"

"For one fighting Cinderblock by yourself with no real plan in mind. And two is that dumb little fight you had with Robin" Kitsune/Naruto said while Cyborg's mechanical and human eye widened in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Lets just say some people showed me a little video which showed the little argument you two had. I was also assigned to defeat Cinderblock and make sure he's captured" Kitsune without another word spun around and was about to disappear before a thought crossed his mind.

"Cyborg, a wise man once gave me some good advice when I was younger. Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. So tell me Cyborg, are you going to leave your comrades to fight that Plasmus creature by themselves or will you go and assist them?" Without another word, Kitsune's form slowly evaporated in a swirl of winds and leaves. Leaving Cyborg with a lot to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Crow and Blossom)

Sasuke sighed beneath his mask while Sakura was face palming herself. They were watching the battle between the Titans and Plasmus and was honestly disappointed by what they saw. The only ones with real potential on the team was Starfire and that Raven girl. Starfire with her super strength and Starbolts while Raven had her magic.

"I think the dobe was right. Their team work is worse then ours when we first faced Zabuza back in Wave country" Sasuke said while standing up. Sakura had to hold back a giggle as Beastboy was running away from Plasmus while shouting "Dude im not on the menu"

"Do your thing Cherry Blossom" Sasuke said while pulling out his sword and channeled with the Raiton chakra. Sakura gave a two fingered salute before leaping off the balcony they were both perched on.

Robin was about to wrap a wire around Plasmus's leg when he noticed a figure was decending from the ceiling with his or her fist raised high.

"Hell yeah" The figure sounded female as she slammed her fist on the ground. The floor beneath Plasmus split in two and cracked causing the sludge monster too stumble. Robin watched as another figure dressed in the same gear as Kitsune, actually now that he took a better glance the female was in the same battle attire as well. Anyways the figure appeared out of no where with a blade covered from the hilt to the tip of the sword in blue lightening. The figure slashed and severed Plasmus's arm. Plasmus roared while trying to shoot a torrent of sludge towards the masked teen who rolled out of the way while hacking off the right leg of Plasmus.

"Cherry Blossom now!" The male of the two shouted while the now identified Cherry Blossom tightened the glove on her fist before slamming it into Plasmus's head. Instead of her fist going into the sludge monster's head, the creatures head splattered in a shower of goo. Plasmus fell over while Starfire and Raven restrained the headless body.

"Well that was too easy wasn't it Crow?" Blossom said to her teammate while the Titan's approached them with caution. Sasuke just nodded his head, he wished that fight would have been a little more interesting.

"Who are you two, where are you from, how did you find us, whats your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked the two with big green eyes. The fast paced questions startled the two for a moment before they finally registered what the alien had said.

"Well my name is Cherry Blossom. Where we are from is a secret. We were told by our boss that trouble was happening here. I guess pink is my favorite color and sure why not" Sakura said while Starfire embraced her in a bone tight hug. Sakura was surprised by her strength and she could almost compare it to herself when she used Tsunade's super strength techniques. Everyone turned to the male who hadn't said a word.

"Crow is my name and my favorite color is black" He said, his voice pratically dripping with boredome.

"And do you wish to be my friend?"

"No" Starfire seemed saddened by the answer before she felt a comforting hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned to see Blossom was the one holding her shoulder.

"Don't mind him, hes just a bit of a grump. He will warm up to you in the future hopefully" She said while Sasuke scoffed in annoyance.

"Lets leave" He said and they both were about to depart when they heard the familiar screech of Plasmus who was glaring at all them. The limbs that Crow had hacked off were now replaced.

"It seems the battle isn't over yet" Raven said.

"Its just beginning" Robin finished. Plasmus suddenly split into seperate parts and took on different shapes. Sasuke was a little creeped out and Beastboy had his jaw on the floor in shock.

"Looks like this will be tougher then you thought huh Crow?"

"Hn" The trade mark response of the Uchiha left his lips. Then without warning they attacked. Sasuke began cutting into his opponent with his electrified sword. Sakura avoided hers while using her super strength batter it with vicious left and right hooks. It seemed the Titans split up and their opponents followed after them.

"Did they really just abandon us?" Sakura asked while doing a cartwheel to avoid a wave a sludge that stained the spot where she previously stood.

"Cowards" Sasuke simply said before channeling chakra into his eyes untill they morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He went through a few hand seals before opening his palms and summoning the jet black fires of Amaterasu. The flames seemingly danced in his palms while he opened his mouth.

"Futon: Daitoppa" Sasuke released a huge gust of wind that mixed with the flames of Amaterasu. The two techniques combined and swallowed his opponent whole in a stream of black fire and Sasuke could hear the agonized screams from Plasmus. Sasuke cut off the Futon technique and simply watched the fire burn the remains. Sakura though ducked under another swipe from her foe and with a chakra enhanced punch launched the creature into the air. She was getting no where as it seemed Plasmus could take her punches and just regenerate. Too her surprise and luck, the creature landed in one of the many containers of acid.

"Blossom" Sakura turned to see Sasuke had released his Amaterasu technique and their was small ashes laying to where his opponent stood.

"Yes Crow-kun" Sakura said makeing sure that she remembered to use his code name instead of his real one.

"Lets go help those idiots and report back to Mason" Sasuke said before turning and walking towards the sounds of battle with Sakura following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx xxxXXXXX

Robin felt a strong grip save him from death's embrace and he looked up to see Cyborg had saven him from falling into the vat of acid along with the piece of Plasmus that had been after him. Robin was too shocked for words as Cyborg pulled him to his feet with a smile before his arm morphed into its cannon form.

"I've still got the sonic if you still got the boom?" Robin glanced over to his friend and smirked while pulling out the specialized disk made for the technique. Cyborg and Robin turned to see Plasmus and his many pieces laughing at Starfire and the others.

"Teen Titans Go!" Both shouted while running on the opposite side of the room. They ran up the wall and did a flip in air. Cyborg fired his cannon and Robin threw his disk. Both connected and exploded causing Plasmus to scream which echoed through the entire factory. A pillar of smoke hung in the air before it finally vanished to reveal a man in his underwear fast asleep. The man snored loudly while the Titans all glared at his sleeping form.

"So it seems you idiots actually managed to defeat him" Crow mocked while Blossom stood next to him with her hands on her hips. Cyborg pointed at the two with wide eys.

"Hey! who are you two and why are you dressed like Kitsune?" Cyborg shouted which got a snort from Crow.

"Your teammates can fill you in on our names later tin man. As for why we are dressed like him is because that dobe is our teammate" Sasuke said.

"Dobe?" Beastboy asked confused.

"It means idiot in Japanese" Raven said while the shapeshifter nodded.

"And besides I don't know why the mayor even let your little team protect this city. Your not even that good" Sasuke said which got a growl from the three males while Starfire's eyes glowed green in anger and Raven remained in control of her emotions though she was annoyed at the teen's comment on her skills.

"I can easily say we like Kitsune better than we do you"Beastboy said which got a shrug of shoulders from Crow. Crow simply vanished in a flock of crow's which could be compared to the way his brother Itachi used to vanish.

"I'm so sorry about him. He shouldn't have said those things" Sakura said.

"Its cool" Robin said. Sakura and the Titans waited for the police to arrive and take the unconsious form of Plasmus away. While Robin and Cyborg made their peace and Starfire was jumping with joy now that her friends weren't fighting anymore, Beastboy decided to speak up.

"Yeah all warm and fuzzy. Lets not forget we still have to stop Cinderblock" Beastboy said.

"No we don't"Cyborg said with a smile before pointing behind him to see Cinderblock struggling against the bonds that kept him captured.

"I brought a present incase you were still mad. I can't take all the credit though, I got a little help from Kitsune" Sakura smiled beneath her mask while the Titan's discussed who were behind the whole plot in the first place. They knew Cinderblock wasn't smart enough to pull it off by himself.

"What about that Slade guy Gizmo informed you about" Sakura said which got her looks from the Titans. "What you don't think Kitsune wouldn't tell me or Crow about any possible threat that appears" She said.

"Its possible but then who exactly is Slade?" Robin asked.

"I don't know but who ever he is we will stop him"Cyborg said.

"Together"Beastboy said with a raised palm, indicating he wanted a high five. They all slapped the raised palm and coursed "Together." Cyborg turned to Cherry Blossom.

"Send Kitsune my thanks, I learned something important from him today" Cyborg said.

"No problem, you guys stay out of trouble. Remember we will always be watching" Sakura said before using her Shunshin to vanish, leaving the Titans to their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Slade)

"Dammit" Slade said while slamming his fist against the arm of his chair. The chair shook and his cup shattered. The tea spilled onto the chair while one of his servants cleaned up the mess. Slade's single eye was narrowed and shined with a great fury.

"Those Titans will pay next time. As for Kitsune it seems he has a few friends" An image of Crow and Cherry Blossom appeared on a screen before him. What infuriated Deathstroke though was he had no idea who these three possibly were. He had done a bit of digging into super hero data bases and even through goverment files and no record of them existed.

"Well if I'm going to deal with more then a team filled with super brats then I will need to call in some favors" Slade said before picking up his phone. He had some friends that he needed to call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well everyone thats where I will stop this chapter of Team Seven in Jump. So what did you think?

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
